


Settling In

by Shaloved30



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/F, QS Week, Queen Sugar Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: Slowly but surely Chantal has left bits of her stuff around. Nova's noticed-maybe she could get used to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StudGenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudGenius/gifts).



> Prompted via tumblr and posted for Queen Sugar Daily's first ever Queen Sugar Week. Day 6. I hope you enjoy.

It all started with a flannel.

Her personal favorite, Nova soon learned. It was red, white, and orange. Nova found it hanging from her bedpost- underneath her own silk and lace, black bra.

A discussion about the black poet in today’s era of black rage had led to reading Audre Lorde aloud.

_Now_ lead to _A Woman Speaks_ and by _Love Poem_ their own lovemaking, Nova slowly pulling the flannel from the waistband of Chantal’s jeans setting things off, meant all talk of politics for the night was done. Somewhere in the next morning’s unhurried, ever so soft kisses that eventually made her late and rushing for the door, Chantal had left it behind.

Nova wore it now with nothing else underneath. Glad to still feel wrapped in Chantal. Her scent, the warmth of the cinnamon, vanilla, sweet almond oil, and that something else that was uniquely her- _them_ ; kept Nova’s senses light and work easy. So much so, she met her _Neighborhood Voices_ feature deadline early.

A week later, a pristine pair of Air Jordan 3’s- the 2008 release she desperately wanted for herself, quiet as it’s kept, sat next to her own collection in the closet. Nova tried not to glare too hard at the coveted beauties while she got ready for the gym.

“Damn that half size difference,” she huffed at them. She’d never tell that she did try slipping her foot in one anyway _“just to see”_.

Grocery shopping together added the next item to Nova’s place.

“Babe, I’m gonna grab me a couple boxes of White Cheddar Cheez-It’s okay, I’ll be right back.”

Nova turns just in time to catch Chantal’s wink before the switch of full hips and a healthy backside caught her eye. Clearing her throat and scanning the aisles for an audience she was just about to go into a spill about munchies in bed when she was stopped short.

“I already know, I’ll get you the regular cheddar ones too.” Nova could do nothing but laugh at that.

And later that night, after a dinner of BBQ Shrimp and crusty fresh bread (cause yes, she bakes) for dippin’, that’s just where they found themselves. Feeling next level right in bed, Chantal nestled between Nova’s legs, two bowls full of Cheez- It of choice on the night stand- handmade ashtray safely resting on her full chest.

Nova was full and content. In many ways, and for the first time in a long time she was reveling in that stillness. Reaching down to stroke the cheek of the beautiful woman resting her head on her chest, she waited on the breakout of the dimple she knew would follow.

“So, uh..It’s been a whirlwind few weeks, huh?” Nova heart pounded, but she pressed on.

Chantal turned her head to her left at the words, choosing to keep her eyes averted from Nova’s when she answered.

“Yeah, it has..”

“How would you feel about having a drawer- you know, no pressure..more like a just in case you don’t wanna have to always head back to your place?”

Looking up at Nova, Chantal took in her whole face, seeing so many emotions pass through all at once. The care she saw in those dark eyes being first and foremost.

She made sure to rest one hand on her chest to steady the tray while leaning up to give the most tender of kisses as her answer.


End file.
